Behind The Scenes: Hook, Line And Screamer
by Islanda
Summary: My first crack pairing! This is a one-shot about DJ and Heather. It takes place in Hook, Line, and Screamer, after the challenge and before the elimination. Is there a possible fluff? Look at my profile picture if you don't believe me!


I had a little writer's block writing chapter 4 or Life Before TDA this afternoon…and during dinner, I watched "Hook Line and Screamer", and came up with this idea! This takes place after Gwen defeats the real psycho killer and before the campfire ceremony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DJ?" I heard someone call as they waved their hand in front of my face. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see Gwen's hand. I sat up with a jolt, realizing why I was down.

"The killer's gone DJ," Leshawna told me. I sighed in relief. I looked around, only seeing only Gwen and Leshawna looking over me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Geoff and Duncan went to take a nap before the campfire ceremony," Gwen started. "They waited a few minutes for you to wake up, but they eventually left," she added.

"I think Owen's trying to win back Izzy's attention," Leshawna told me. "They ran out right after the psycho left," she added smiling.

"What happened with them anyways?" I asked. You miss so much when you faint.

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Izzy told me that Owen shoved her in front of Chef saying _take Izzy!_" she explained.

I laughed. "What about Heather?" I asked. Gwen and Leshawna gave me dirty looks.

"Why would you care what _she's _doing?" Gwen sneered.

I shrugged. "She's a person too," I mumbled standing up.

Leshawna raised her eyebrow. "Are you defending that white girl?" she asked.

"No!" I said defensively. "Just making sure she wasn't attacked by the psycho killer!" I added. He could still be hanging around, I thought. And as much of a pain Heather could be, she didn't really deserve to be killed.

Gwen and Leshawna shrugged as they headed for the door. "You coming?" Leshawna asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna get a bite to eat," I said heading into the kitchen.

"Okay, later DJ!" Gwen said as they left the mess hall.

I walked into the kitchen to the fridge. Maybe Chef stored actual food in here? I opened the door-

"Ow!" someone screamed. I closed the door and turned to see Heather sitting beside the fridge.

"Sorry Heather!" I apologized as I backed away, tripping over a cloth. I screamed when I realized it was green.

"I'm just removing my facial!" Heather explained. I looked at her in the corner, her removing the green of her face.

"Um…why aren't you doing that in the washrooms?" I asked confused.

"Last time I checked, someone made a huge hole in the door!" Heather shouted.

"Sorry about that, but man, do you ever look scary in that green stuff!" I pointed out.

"Whatever," Heather groaned. "So what are you doing here anyways?" she asked me.

"You're actually asking me a normal question?" I asked Heather shocked.

"Well, apart from me, you're probably the closest thing to normal here," she retorted.

"Well, everyone's normal here," I argued. "Except Chef, Chris and Izzy. She scares me sometimes!" I added.

"Yeah right DJ!" she laughed. "Let's see: Gwen and Duncan are punk wannabees, Owen and Geoff are in permanently good moods, Chris tortures us for fun, Chef, um…" she trailed off.

"Ya," I agreed. Heather giggled.

"Izzy is just crazy, and Leshawna is a rapper," Heather finished. "And you…are pretty much normal," Heather shrugged as she started filing her nails.

"Those are my friends!" I argued.

"Oh please, it's not like you'll be "friends" forever," Heather said rolling her eyes. "You'll just forget about each other after this stupid show is over with," she added.

I gasped. "You really think that?" I asked.

"Duh," she sneered getting up. "I'm going for a nap before that psycho hose beast comes back here to kill me, or for Gwen's sandwich," she laughed.

"You think the killer's still here?" I asked.

"Well, there isn't exactly a way off of this island unless he's a pro swimmer," Heather pointed out.

"Uh…sure-

"Campers, report to the campfire-it's time for one of you to walk the plank!" the loudspeaker interrupted.

"UGH!" Heather complained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww…group hug!" Owen shouted. We all gathered around before DJ left.

I wrapped my arms around DJ and tilted my head towards him. It actually felt…good.

As we separated and DJ drove away on the boat of losers, I stood there with my arms crossed paralyzed in though. Did I like DJ? No, I couldn't! I hated everyone here! Didn't I?

"Heather, are you coming?" I heard Izzy ask. I looked around to see that the boat was now out of sight, and that all the campers had now almost reached the cabins.

I shook back to reality. "Coming," I grumbled as I walked off the dock of shame towards my cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doesn't anyone else not see this? Heather was never overly mean to DJ! I have slight proof: look at my new profile picture! They look slightly coupleish! Well, maybe it won't be crack/fanon someday.


End file.
